


she loves everything

by harumaki997



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: F/M, SMUTTY SMUT, Sexy Times, This is so soft, domestic kids and a loving and pure environment, it's sex!, its also pretty much pwp, that's all it is boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-04 07:19:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18338834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harumaki997/pseuds/harumaki997
Summary: Kaito comes home from class and has an idea. Maki is happy to indulge him.





	she loves everything

Class was long and drawn out, he decided, and he wondered if had been worth going at all. In the end, he decided it didn’t matter, because that was looking on the past, and it couldn’t be changed now. All that mattered now was the future, like his warm house and comfortable pajamas.

 

Kaito put his things down on the table right next to the door, groaning and rubbing at a tense spot in his neck. The lights in the hallway and the kitchen to his right were still on, which meant that Maki was home, cause she never left the house with the lights on.

 

“I’m home, Harumaki.” Kaito said to the air, waltzing into the kitchen and shrugging off his coat.

 

“If you leave your coat on the floor I’ll burn it.” he hears from the bedroom. He chuckles and gingerly lays it around a chair where it won’t fall off before swinging around down the hallway and into the bedroom, where his girlfriend sits on the bed, curled around a book. She contains her mysterious air even in socks and one of Kaito’s own shirts, scarlet eyes dancing down the worn pages.

 

“You wouldn’t dare.” Kaito teases.

 

Maki shifts her gaze from the page to the lavender eyes hidden under shaggy amethyst hair. “You know me too well to know that I would.”

 

Kaito nods with a chuckle and kicks off his shoes, sliding onto his side of the bed and placing a kiss right onto Maki’s temple. The girl’s eyes don’t leave her book but her cheeks do get slightly pinker. Kaito leans onto Maki’s shoulder and his eyes latch onto the page she’s reading, some sci-fi book about super soldiers trained to fight almost cartoonish virus monsters. Kaito always envisioned them as some sort of slime monster that could spew acid, but he was sure Maki had a more mature type of vision for the antagonists.

 

Maki was never one for physical affection, but Kaito most certainly was, so this kind of thing was normal to her. If it made her uncomfortable, she’d tell him and he’d stop immediately, but for now she could feel the touch starved energy coming off of the taller boy. He also liked to talk about his misadventures in class a lot more than Maki, but sometimes nothing of importance happened, so he was silent as they read together or just lay and listen to the sounds outside their apartment. Both of them were firm believers in the concept that napping together is just as romantic as any expensive dinner or moonlit picnic.

 

Some days, one of them had an idea. An idea that let into some mischievous actions that graduated into passion and bursts of energy. Today was one of those days.

 

They sat silently, the noises of birds taking in the autumn air outside and the occasional flip of pages being the only noises accompanying them. Kaito half paid attention to the book, half paid attention to how his stubble grazed across Maki’s neck and how his every subtle movement sparked goosebumps along her partially exposed collarbone. He didn’t know when he decided that collarbones were sexy, but god _ damn _ , collarbones were officially sexy. Especially Maki’s. Something about her just oozed with appeal, but that might’ve been the fact that she was probably Kaito’s soulmate. Experimentally, Kaito smiled and pressed a kiss into the crook of the brunette’s neck, which elicited no response. A second peck and a third had Maki turning to face him.

 

“Do you wanna die?” Maki said, with no detectable threat in her voice whatsoever.

 

Kaito looks up at Maki and puts on a pout and puppy dog eyes that are so overdramatic that Maki can’t help but crack a laugh.

 

“You’re dumb.”

 

“How else was I supposed to respond?” Kaito says, kissing the crook of her neck again. “I don’t exactly know-” He kisses a little higher on her neck. “-What to say-” Higher. “-When your girlfriend-” Higher. “-Asks-” Higher. “If you wanna die.” he’s made his way up her neck and kisses her right on the lips.

 

Maki rolls her eyes and precariously places a hand under Kaito’s chin, using one finger to pull him in and kiss him again, lips parted, eyes closed, the taste of cherry and sugar lingering.

 

Kaito tilts his head slightly for a better angle and closes the distance again, not so subtly taking the book out of Maki’s hands and placing it on the nightstand. Maki uses her now free hand to slither up Kaito’s back and trace circles along the white shirt leaning over her. They both smile into the kisses and take their time in everything they do, contrasting the sharp and quick movements of the world outside their door.

 

What started as soft, innocent kisses become hungry, long, and powerful, raising the energy and the temperature in the room. With a tug of his collar, Maki hooks a leg around Kaito’s thigh and swings so that she’s hovering over him now.

 

Kaito’s desire to stare into her eyes fades as the girl dives in again, attacking his lips with a passion. He happily reciprocates the action, placing his hands on Maki’s hips to steady her, her hands cupping his face and sparing nothing as she kisses him.

 

After a few minutes, the overwhelming stuffiness in the room overtakes them, and Maki presses her forehead to Kaito’s in an attempt to catch her breath.

 

“You’re really pretty.” Kaito breathes out.

 

“I never would’ve known if you didn’t remind me every four seconds.” Maki retorted, pressing another chaste kiss to his lips. She couldn’t ignore the churning feeling growing in the pit of her stomach, especially when Kaito started to gently massage the lower points of her hips as he held her up, causing her eyes to flutter ever so gently. Maki lowered herself and attached her lips to his neck, sucking and kissing and gracefully working her way down to Kaito’s collarbone, but was stopped by his shirt obscuring it. Kaito got the message before Maki even moved, leaning up to slip it off and be left solely in his t-shirt. He slipped his hands up under the oversized shirt his girlfriend was wearing and traced his fingers along the prominent bumps of her spine and every muscle that adorned her body. He reached one spot near her left shoulder blade that made her giggle into the kisses she was placing along his neck, and she breathed heavily as he rubbed it with his calloused hands.

 

Maki ran a hand through his hair, lying down on Kaito and letting him massage at her tense spots. She was so calmed by the sensation that she could’ve fallen asleep right then and there, but something kept her awake, something made her want to address the feeling in her stomach, something made her sit up and pull the t-shirt off, leaving herself bare to her boyfriend except for the simple black panties and the red socks she was wearing. Kaito smiled and ran his hands up her thighs, and it was hard for Maki to ignore the hardness pressing against her thigh and the slightly uncomfortable wetness in her own undergarments, but if they were here, then they might as well fix those problems, right?

 

Kaito leaned up and wrapped his arms around Maki’s waist, kissing her face, and her cheek, and her mouth, and her chin, and her jaw, and her neck, and her collarbone, and her bare chest, before making it to her exposed breasts and wrapping his lips around her left nipple. Maki exhaled slightly, gripping Kaito’s shoulders and panting as he went to work, not really able to do much else.

 

Kaito’s tongue swirled around the nipple, gently pushing his hand up to caress the other one, making Maki whimper ever so quietly. She pawed at his t-shirt, wanting to see every inch of his body, so he quickly detached himself to help her get it off. Once they were both bare-chested, Maki ran her hands up Kaito’s chest, thanking every ethereal power that they had each other, in this very moment, all to themselves. 

 

Maki placed her hands on the back of Kaito’s head and pulled him in for a hot, open mouthed kiss that rang throughout the room like a beacon of love and passion. Kaito returned the favor, letting the pale girl work magic with her mouth and reciprocating all the passion she poured into each and everyone of her movements.

 

They wanted more. More, more, more, and that’s what they were determined to get. Maki fiddled with Kaito’s belt and pulled it off rather unceremoniously, tossing it to the side and tugging on his belt loop as to ask permission to undo the pants. Kaito groaned in response and shifted for a moment as to allow her to pull them off.

 

Maki stopped for a second to giggle as soon as the pants were off. “What? What’d I do?” Kaito asked, gazing up at the usually stoic girl whose face was now splotched red with laughter and ecstasy. 

 

“Shooting stars? Really?” Maki asked.

 

Kaito blushed and looked down at his boxers, which were, yes, adorned with cheesy images of shooting stars blazing through a midnight sky.

 

“Come on. They’re lucky!” Kaito said.

 

“The boxers?” Maki asked incredulously.

 

Kaito giggled, biting his lip. “No, shooting stars. They’re one in a million.”

 

“Don’t say it, Kaito Momota.” Maki retaliated, as Kaito enveloped her in an embrace and a passionate kiss.

 

“Just like you!” he finished his sentence. Maki blushed, but did not complain when Kaito pushed her against the pillows, leaning over her with a boyish grin.

 

In their new, more vulnerable state, Maki bit her lip and looked up at Kaito with pure, lust blown eyes. Without wasting a second, Kaito leaned down and kissed her, letting the tent in his boxers rub up against her stomach and pelvic area. Maki let out a small moan and bit down even harder to stop the noise.

 

“Stop, you’re gonna hurt yourself. Plus, I like hearing you.” Kaito said. He kissed his way down her chest and left more than a few marks that she would have to cover with concealer later, stopping to kiss all around her breasts. Maki let out the occasional whimper and moan, letting her toes curl and wished that Kaito would just put all his attention on the one spot that craved it the most.

  
“Please, Kaito…” she trailed off.

 

“Please, what?” Kaito answered, kissing all up and down her chest.

 

“Touch me.”

 

He’d planned to be more delicate, but after hearing Maki’s simple plea, Kaito couldn’t hold himself back. He slid the panties off of Maki, reveling in how wet they already were. He pulled them all the way off, and stared at Maki’s naked, sweaty, and purely wrecked form below him. She writhed in want, eyes closed and gripping at the sheets, so Kaito leaned down and pressed a chaste kiss to her neck before giving her exactly what she wanted, pressing one finger into her soaked folds and pressing it slowly inside of her. 

 

Maki gasped in pleasure, moving her legs and whimpering Kaito’s name. The finger moved slowly, in and out, Kaito trying to elicit as many noises as he could from his beautiful girlfriend. Slowly, he added another finger, giving Maki a chance to adjust to the change in size before picking up a rhythm and moving in and out of her walls.

 

As he added a third and picked up the pace, Maki couldn’t help but let out a choked sob of pleasure, whining and letting so many sweet noises fall from her lips that couldn’t help but make Kaito smile.

 

“Stop! Stop!” Maki shouted, and Kaito immediately put a halt to his actions and looked Maki in the eyes.

 

“Did I hurt you?! Are you okay?!” Kaito asked, frantically.

 

Maki sighed and smiled. “No, no, no… I- I’m… I’m ready. G-go ahead.” she took a deep breath. “It was… a lot. I was gonna come too soon if you kept at it.” she continued to catch her breath.

 

Kaito smiled and looked down, realizing that his fingers were still buried deep inside her. He pulled them out and took his hardened length in his hand, pumping it a few times before bringing it to her entrance, rubbing it against the hole a few times before delicately sliding it in.

 

No matter how many times they did this, everytime felt like something different and magical. Maki groaned underneath Kaito, who slowly began a pace of thrusting in and out, getting faster the more noises Maki made. He loved the sounds that came from her mouth as he put himself inside of her, making her shake, tremble, and scream.

 

“Oh God.” Maki babbled, stifling a loud cry when Kaito hit that one particular spot that could send her over the edge. “There! Again! Please!” she shouted, and Kaito happily obliged, hitting that spot over and over and over again until Maki unraveled in a string of incoherent babbles and cries.

 

Not seconds later did Kaito reach his own climax, relishing in the feeling of Maki’s tight cunt enveloping him, her noises of orgasm giving him his own.

 

As the two came down from their euphoria, Kaito pulled out slowly and slumped down on the bed next to Maki, who caught her breath at an even pace, differing from Kaito’s ragged breaths. She leaned over and gave him a lingering kiss mixed with sweat and any remaining lip gloss she was wearing before climbing out of the bed and trotting to the bathroom.

 

After they were both cleaned up, Maki snuggled up to Kaito under the covers and let him wrap an arm around him.

 

“So what’s been happening in your book so far?” Kaito asked nonchalantly.

 

“I don’t wanna spoil it. What if you decide to read it one day?” Maki replied.

**Author's Note:**

> hi ive never written smut before but i have a lot of sexual frustrations i need to get out so...here


End file.
